crepepastafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cervine Birth
thumb|400px|Suposta imagem que encontrei no Google Images e digo que é do Cervine BirthEm 2009 um artista que estuda na Creepydade do Reino Unido postou um vídeo no YouTube. O vídeo foi removido, dizem que foi por causa de constantes reclamações, mas sabemos que na verdade o vídeo nunca existiu, mas poderia existir já que é só um vídeo. Há vídeos mais perturbadores que não são removidos (tipo os do Wesley Safadaum). O vídeo mostrava um viado albino (não, não é você) que é parente da capivara albina . Um zoom mostra que o viado quer te dar tem um olho cego. Ele está em um campo da Irlanda e os leprechaus vão levar tua alma pro inferno. A cena seguinte mostra o viado olhando (ele não era cego?) para um espelho de maquiagem vendo como vai se vestir de Drag Queen. O reflexo se mexe de maneira diferente mas ninguém liga pra isso. De repente o viado começa a menstruar um sangue preto (sangue de viado é preto, sabia não? Corte os próprios pulsos e você vai perceber). "Finalmente me tornei mulher!" você ele diz. Enquanto isso o reflexo que agora é de massinha começa a dançar BANG da Anitta. O viado começa a parir um filho e se arrepende de querer ser mulher. O filho sai pelo buraco da uretra (tá doendo até em mim). Nessa hora muitos frescos param de assistir. Outros se masturbam mas isso não vem ao caso. Por ser um vídeo falso que não existe, muitas versões foram contadas. O que tem em comum (se é que tem) entre os relatos é o fato de que o viado pare um filho muito feio, com uma cara deformada. É o nascimento do Nestor Cerveró. Uma cena de uma garotinha gritando: "Tá amarrado em nome de Xezuiz!" aparece. A cena a seguir mostra o espelho quebrado, provavelmente você olhou para ele. Murmúrios da tua mãe transando com o vizinho são ouvidos. Alguns dizem que o vídeo não pode ser encontrado (até porque não existe). Outros dizem que o áudio pode ser encontrado no BitTorrente (o que é fácil, basta gravar um áudio broxando). Imagens encontradas no Google Images são compartilhadas em fóruns (bem o 4chan) e ditas que são screenshots do vídeo. Os comerciais da MTV são mais perturbadoras que esse vídeo. - Um ano depois outro vídeo foi postado no YouTube, mas se ninguém queria assistir o primeiro... O vídeo consta em uma tela afro-descedente preta por 5 minutos com um link de um site pornô. Algumas pessoas disseram ver pés e uma cadeira mas drogas foram encontradas em sua casa (a das pessoas que assistiram o vídeo, não a tua!) O vídeo se chama 20th Century Fox Foxtrot (N/TdT-J: O xote da raposa). O autor desse vídeo é gay ficou conhecido por prestar trabalhos sexuais essa última peça. O vídeo começa na floresta do Slender Man onde está tudo escuro. O vídeo foi gravado em afro-descendente-e-euro-descendente preto-e-branco porque desde o último vídeo ridículo a Creepydade cortou as verbas do autor achando que ele não ia mais fazer vídeos toscos, então ele teve que comprar uma câmera pobre. Vemos uma raposa magra (talvez esteja fazendo a dieta da Angelina Jolie) com uma corda no pescoço. A câmera mostra que no final da corda há um filhote de raposa, o Raposo que mais tarde iria passar por uma tortura psicológica conhecida como Dora, a Aventureira. A raposa chega próxima de uma fogueira e começa a ser molestada pelas crianças do Carrossel. Uma chega a apalpar suas partes íntimas. Na cena seguinte mostra a raposa,mas ela está gordinha (deve estar fazendo a dieta do MC Bin Laden). Ela está em uma sala cheia de corpos em decomposição (só pra deixar a crepepasta mais gore) enquanto as raposinhas a comer nessa parte comem as tripas escorridas cheias de pus e um negócio amarelo grudento que sai dos olhos e explode espalhando um líquido viscoso parar de comer e verde. Aí uma mão computadorizada da raposa apaga a luz. thumb|340px|Suposto vídeo do FoxtrotAs pessoas mortas tiram as fantasias de cadáveres e mostram-se dançarinas. A raposa começa a cantar: What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Categoria:Animais Categoria:Vídeos